You forgot! Again!
by bored spitless
Summary: Shiakmaru forgets something big and Temari kicks his ass for it. launguage is an issue. enjoy. Also i put it down as humor but i don't think it's funny.


**In this story, Shikamaru gets his ass beat by Temari. Also a picture depicts it so well. It's hysterical. I'll give you the link if anyone wants it. Also, there's a song that fits them too. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR CHARACTERS.**

Shikamaru's sitting, watching clouds, bored.

Suddenly, a fist punches him in the mouth causing him to roll.

He looks up and sees his girlfriend of two years standing there looking pissed.

"Temari! What the hell?!"

Temari didn't care or hear. She punched him in the nose, causing his head to snap back.

"Ow Temari! What the hell are you doing?"

"You forgot again!!"

"Forgot? Forgot what?"

Temari kicked him in the gut.

"Oof!"

Kankuro pops up out of nowhere. "What happened today, three years ago?"

"Do you want to die too?"

"No."

"Then scram!"

Kankuro nodded and ran off.

Shikamaru didn't know. What happened 3 years- Oh.

Temari grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. "How the hell did you forget this time?!"

He got up to his feet. "I don't know. Maybe, last years attack killed some of my brain cells!!"

"Oh you fucker!!" Temari grabbed his hair and flipped him.

At the same time, Shikamaru grabbed her arms and flipped her too.

"Oof."

Shikamaru climbed on top of her and held her arms down. "Calm down woman!!"

"Fuck you!!! You forgot our anniversary for the third time!!!!!!!!! How could you?!?!?!?"

Temari got an arm free and she punched him in the nose, pushing him off her.

Shikamaru lay on his back holding his nose. He removed his hand and looked at the blood there. "You suck!!"

Temari got up and so did Shikamaru. Temari charged Shikamaru, successfully knocking him on his back, yet again.

She straddled his chest, and she also pinned his arms down to his sides. She punched him in the mouth.

Shikamaru pushed her off him and spit a tooth into his hand. "You made me lose a tooth!!!!!"

"That's what you get you bastard!!!"

Shikamaru got mad. He pounced on top of Temari.

"Ah!!"

"You infuriating woman!! Stop kicking my ass!!!"

Temari struggled.

They looked at each other, both panting.

"I hate you."

"Oh goody. We're on the same page about something."

Temari moved her lag in between Shikamaru's and kicked up

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shikamaru rolled off her, onto his side and curled up into a ball. He cupped his damaged goods.

"You bastard!!" Temari kicked him in the back.

"Cheap shot!! No cheap shots remember!!"

"I don't care. I want you to hurt."

"Well you sure did accomplish that!!"

"Don't make me kick you again!!"

"Do it!! I dare you!!!"

Temari kicked him in the back again.

"Oh that's it." Shikamaru rolled over and pulled her legs out from under her.

"Eep!!"

Shikamaru climbed on top of her.

"Calm down, you infuriating woman!!" Shikamaru shook his head and Temari struggled. "I swear if I didn't love you, I'd-"

"You love me?" Temari asked shyly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You- You- Aught. What the- Gahh!!!" Shikamaru climbed off her and stood up. Temari sat up.

"You –You- Gahh!! You're more moody than Sakura!!"

"Excuse me?" Temari's right eyebrow rose.

"Proof!!" Shikamaru pointed at her. "Oh my God! Why do I love you?"

"You really love me?" Temari asked uncertainly.

Shikamaru's mouth fell open and his hands came up. His mouth moved but didn't form words and his hands moved uncertainly. They finally settled into the strangulation mode.

"I HATE TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Temari sat there, smiling and biting her lip as Shikamaru stormed off.

Temari got up and followed him.

Shikamaru stormed off, upset. Couldn't that woman see that he loved her? For goodness sake, he did stuff for her! So what, he didn't care about anniversary crap but what guy really does?

Temari walked up next to him.

Shikamaru spaced away from her.

Temari tried to close the space.

Shikamaru stuck his arm out, toward her and said, "No. No. You're not allowed to be near me."

Temari giggled and said, "But I love you too."

Shikamaru stopped walking and slumped.

Temari turned to him and giggled again.

"Why am I always interested in troublesome woman? First Ino, now you. I think I still have the scar Ino gave me." Shikamaru pulled up his shirt and looked for the spot where Ino had stabbed him with a kunai for forgetting a date.

Temari found it.

"Is this it?" Temari touched the scar above his belly button.

"Yup. And that's for forgetting a date. At least when you beat me, it's for something big."

Temari smiled and kissed his scar.

"Well hello."

Temari stood up and rolled her eyes.

She took his hand and they began walking away.

Shikamaru squeezed her hand and said, "Happy anniversary."

**There you go. Thought I'd add a little mushy and fluff and love. I think I did well. So go for it. Reviews, comments, suggestions, whatever really. So yeah gracias (thanks) also since I'm like posting a lot of crap on Christmas, Feliz Navidad. Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanza. Think I covered 'em all. Happy whatever. Be safe.**


End file.
